As a Family Does
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Astoria is perfectly used to bedding her sister, but she never thought she'd be in any such position with her son. Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum and Unthemed Table #5 in mission insane on LiveJournal.


Author's Notes: Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's One Hour Challenge/Hardest Challenge Ever on the HPFC forum with the triad Daphne/Astoria/Scorpius and the prompt "open minds".

Also for the prompt "Bed" on Unthemed Table #5 on mission_insane on LiveJournal.

Warnings: Sister/sister and aunt/mother/son sex. Obviously, given the triad.

)O(

It felt like it had been a terribly long time since Astoria had been kissed.

She and Draco were married only in name – they hadn't gone to bed together since their wedding night and, like clockwork, nine months later she had popped out a baby and that had been the end of their sex life.

Perhaps that was really for the better, though, Astoria reflected, because Draco lacked three very important qualities, and his lack of those made it impossible for her to really take any interest in him.

The qualities were two breasts and a vagina.

Astoria had thought of herself as a lesbian since she was a teenager, but it wasn't the sort of thing that she dared to say to anyone, ever.

Anyone except her sister.

Which was why, sixteen years after Astoria had given birth to her only son, it was her sister that she was kissing.

Draco was out for the afternoon and Scorpius was – as was so often the case – locked up in his bedroom doing God only knew what, which meant that Astoria and Daphne were free to sneak into one of the guest bedrooms.

"It's been forever," Daphne murmured, mirroring Astoria's thoughts as she pulled off Astoria's blouse. "I miss you when we're not together, you know, darling…"

"Mmm hmm…" It was difficult for Astoria to talk or even think – she was so dreadfully excited to finally be being touched again. Daphne squeezed her breasts firmly in her hands and she let out a moan.

"I want you right now," she whispered, and Daphne pushed her down onto the bed and spread her legs wide for her, running her tongue slowly up her little sister's slit before swirling the tip around her swollen clit. Astoria's face flushed and she looked down, eyes misty with tears of desire, at her sister's head buried between her legs, her long, brown hair draped over her thighs…

Daphne moaned and the vibrations went straight to Astoria's core. It felt better than anything Draco had ever done to her…

And then Daphne was crawling on top of her, pressing her lips over hers and straddling her, grinding her hips down against Astoria's lower belly _just to tease her…_

"I want you so much," Daphne purred. She sat back, pulling on her own dress and lifting it up, then quickly pulling off her knickers and casting them aside so that all she was wearing was her bra. Astoria's breath caught.

"T- touch me," she panted, and then her older sister's fingers were buried deep inside her and all she could do was moan and writhe and clench around them. All control, all thought was lost.

Until she heard the door open and her son cry, "Oh, dear God!"

Both women froze. Astoria couldn't even shut her legs, she was in such a state of shock, and Daphne's fingers went still inside her. The two of them stared for a long time at Scorpius, who was standing in the doorway, looking positively horrified, and then Daphne broke the silence.

"Are you going to join us, then?"

"Daphne!" Astoria cried, snapping out of her shock. "That's my _son!_"

"And I'm your sister. You of all people ought to know to keep an open mind." Daphne's eyelids lowered slightly and she gave Scorpius a small, rather seductive smile. "Come on. Take your trousers off and join us."

"M- mum?" He sounded so uncertain and Astoria looked back and forth between him and Daphne in consternation. She didn't know what to do and her pussy was aching and she needed to get fucked _so badly_…

"Come on, then," Daphne repeated. She stood up and walked over to Scorpius, not the least bit ashamed of her nudity, then kissed him deeply. Astoria watched her sister kissing her son and a throb went through her lower body.

It was as though Daphne already knew what it was doing to Astoria, because she didn't hesitate even for a moment in leading Scorpius to the bed and pushing him down onto it, then pulling his trousers off. Scorpius, for his part, looked almost dazed and didn't protest.

"Are you all right, dear?" Astoria whispered – the only words she could get out – and he nodded numbly.

"Good." Daphne climbed onto the bed beside him, then breathed, "I think you'd better take his cock, Astoria…"

"What?"

"Jerk him off." Daphne rolled her eyes as though she was answering inanely obvious questions. "Then ride it."

Astoria felt a little dizzy. She should have been positively _horrified_ at the thought of doing that to her son – but no. It was making her wet. Almost as wet as Daphne could make her and far more so than Draco had ever managed.

She wrapped her hand tentatively around her son's cock and pulled on it slowly, rewarded with a groan from him. Daphne's cheeks were quite pink already. Astoria watched her sister straddle her son's face, rubbing herself against him, and her own body became hot with pleasure.

"Ride him," Daphne moaned, and Astoria could take no further encouragement.

It was so _strange_ to make love to a boy again. It was an odd sensation to slide down on his cock, to take it deep inside, and to feel it throbbing and pulsing within her. Hardly more pleasurable than having a girl's fingers in her, but far more exciting, and made even more so by Daphne's watchful eye.

Astoria moaned quietly and Daphne leaned forward, kissing her and pressing herself harder against Scorpius's mouth.

It all worked in perfect tandem, like it was meant to be. A moan from one of them would trigger a chain reaction that brought all three to new heights of pleasure. Astoria hadn't felt so needed, so wanted, so _right_ in a dreadfully long time.

Scorpius was the first to finish, his back arching and hot seed filling Astoria up. His moan tore a similar one from Daphne's lips and her juices spilled over his face as she trembled, and the feeling of her son's come inside her and her sister writhing before her was enough to bring Astoria, who had been teetering on the edge of an orgasm, to her climax. She tumbled from her place on top of Scorpius, into her sister's arms, flat onto the bed.

There was silence – a tense, almost frightened kind of silence where everyone wondered just what they were going to do next.

They didn't do anything.

They just lay still – all three; woman, sister and son – until Draco finally came home and they had to pretend it hadn't happened.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
